The Phantom Picture Show
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Crossover for All I Ask of You and Masquerade. It took me forever and it barely works. Just go with it.


**Phantom/RHPS crossover**

Rocky and Janet were outside on a balcony

"What is the matter, Rocky?" Janet asked.

"I don't talk much but Frank scarred me. He did what you did but I wasn't sure I wanted it with Frank." Rocky explained.

"Are you afraid he will hurt you again?" Janet asked. Rocky nodded. Janet hugged him, then looked at him.

"No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here

Nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here

With you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you" She sang like Christine would.

"Say you'll stay with me each waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summertime

Say you'll need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you" Rocky sang like Raoul.

Janet held Rocky "Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe

No one will find you

Your fears are far behind you" She sang

"All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you always beside me

To hold me and to hide me" He sang

"Then say you'll share with me

One love one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you

Here beside you

Anywhere you go let me go too

Rocky

That's all I ask of you." She sang

"Say you'll share with me

One love one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you" He sang

"Share each day with me

Each night, each morning" they sang together

"Say you love me" he sang

"You know I do." She sang

"Love me that's all I ask of you." They sang together. They then kissed and returned to the lab.

Frank stood behind a statue with his cape. "I gave you my time

Made your life from mine

And now how you've repaid me

Denied me and betrayed me

She was bound to love you

When she saw you flex

Your pecs

Rocky

Rocky

You will curse the day you did not do

All that Frank N Furter asked of you" He sang, dramatically into the vacuum of space surrounding him

With a swoosh of his cape, the scene became a masquerade.

Brad and Dr. Scott stood in the foyer of the castle

"Dr. Scott!" Brad exclaimed seeing Dr. Scott.

"Mr. Majors!" Dr. Scott exclaimed.

"Dear Scottie what a splendid party" Brad sang

"The prologue to a bright new year" Dr. Scott sang

"Quite a night, I'm impressed" Brad sang

"Well, one does one's best" Dr. Scott sang

"Here's to us" they sang together

"A toast to all the city" Brad

"What a pity that Frank cannot be here!" Dr. Scott sang sarcastically.

The guests sang "Masquerade! Paper faces on parade

Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you

Masquerade! Every face a different shade

Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you.

Flash of mauve

Splash of puce

Fool and king

Ghoul and goose

Green and black

Queen and priest

Trace of rouge

Face of beast

Faces!

Take your turn, take a ride

On the merry-go-round

in an inhuman race

Eye of gold

Thigh of blue

True is false

Who is who?

Curl of lip

Swirl of gown

Ace of hearts

Face of clown

Faces! Drink it in, drink it up

Till you've drowned

In the light

In the sound

But who can name the face?

Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds

Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you

Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads

Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you

Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies

Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you

Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes

Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you."

"What a night!" Magenta proclaimed in song.

"What a crowd!

Makes you glad

Makes you proud

All the creme

De la creme" Brad and Dr. Scott sang

"Watching us, watching them" Columbia sang

"All our fears are in the past" Magenta sang

"Three months" Dr. Scott and Brad sang

"Of relief!" Riffraff sang

"Of delight!" Magenta sang

"Of Elysian peace!

And we can breathe at last." Dr. Scott and Brad sang

"No more notes" Columbia sang

"No more ghosts" Dr. Scott sang

"Here's a health" Magenta sang

"Here's a toast

To a prosperous year

To our friends who are here" Dr. Scott and Brad sang

Magenta and Riffraff sang "May the splendour never fade!"

"What a blessed release!" Dr. Scott and Brad sang

"And what a masquerade" Columbia sang

"Think of it our secret engagement. Look, at my future bride. Just think of it." Rocky prodded

"Why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me." Janet protested

"No, Janet , please don't, they'll see." Rocky said

"Well then let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime." Janet said "Rocky what are you afraid of? She asked.

"Let's not argue" He sang

"Let's not argue" She sang on top of him

"Please pretend you will understand" He sang

"I only hope I will understand" She sang on top of him

"In time!" They sang together

Everyone sang "Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade

Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you

Masquerade! Every face a different shade

Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you

Masquerade! Buring glances,turning heads

Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you

Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds

Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you."

An organ suddenly played. Frank appeared, dressed as an opera ghost.

He sang "Why so silent, good monsieurs?

Did you think that I had left you for good?

Have you missed me, good monsieurs?

I have written you an opera.

Here, I bring the finish score.

Don Juan Triumphant!

Fondest greetings to you all

A few instructions just before rehearsal starts

Columbia must be taught to act

Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage

Our Don Juan must gain some muscle

It's not healthy in a man of Riffraff's age

And my managers must learn that their place is in an office

Not the arts

As for our star, Mr. Rocky Horror

No doubt he'll do his best

It's true, his voice is good

He knows, though

Should he wish to excel

He has much still to learn

If pride will let him return to me, his teacher

His teacher..." Frank strutted to Rocky. Frank takes the ring box from his pocket and hits him. "Your chains are still mine. You belong to me!"

Frank captured Rocky and took him to their room.

"Why did you cheat on me?" Frank demanded

"She had these squishy things on her chest. They were awesome!" Rocky admitted. "Plus she is nice to me and pretty."

"Ugh. I already forgave you once today." Frank pointed out. "And I can never give you boobs."

"Brad couldn't take his eyes off of you." Rocky pointed out.

"Oh he is fantastic." Frank

"Why are we married when you clearly love Brad and I clearly love Janet?" Rocky inquired.

"Ok. Good point. I thought I would make Mr. Right." Frank

"I am straight." Rocky

"Well, I will talk with Brad a little about our rendezvous." Frank

"I am going to talk to Janet. Hopefully we will sing another song." Rocky ran off excitedly.

Frank walked outside and saw Brad. Brad smiled "I heard every word." They kiss.


End file.
